


The Dealmaker

by TheLemonKing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Deals, Hearing Voices, Insanity, My First Work in This Fandom, My first non-Vocaloid story, Poetry, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLemonKing/pseuds/TheLemonKing
Summary: Beware The Lightbulb given human form
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Dealmaker

Fate is like a mistress’ rule  
Inflicting pain and all around cruel  
I always thought you couldn’t fight fate  
Then they say “I’ll give it to you straight”  
“I know who can help you” People tell me  
“Go to Gregory Hill to be set free”

I had heard of that place, I heard It’s corrupt  
At night there’s a chance your skull will erupt  
An underbelly of class and crime  
It’s owner loathed who can’t spare a dime  
Yet they urged me to go forth  
To follow the path in the north

As the night fell and the moon glistened  
After tonight, I’d wish I hadn’t listened  
I followed the path until it grew narrow  
There was just fog, and cries of a sparrow  
A light shined in the fog, where a figure stood  
I couldn’t tell if it was bad or good

“What are you doing wandering so late?”  
Its voice was calm, male and full of no hate  
“Is there something that ails you?”  
“Poverty? Family down with the flu?”  
As he drew closer I could tell This man wasn’t human, he came straightfrom hell

He had no head, only a bulb with no light  
His suit was rotting, brown like plant blight  
But I shook away my fear, to explain my pain  
“I want to be rich, not out in the rain”  
The man nodded and reached out his hand  
To take it into mine was the supposed demand

When I did so, everything felt cold  
His head shined an eye-straining gold  
From his back spawned limbs of blue  
Wriggling and writhing like flies in a stew  
What’s happening, did he take my soul?  
When the limbs subsided, I didn’t feel whole

“You’ll find your life change tomorrow…” He muttered as he moved back into shadow Changes had happened, more wealth I accrued  
I could afford a mansion, a broad for things most lewd.  
Life was perfect, life was sublime  
For once in my life I was in my prime

I lived the high life, but at a deathly cost  
My family, my lover, all of them lost  
Mother’s home caught on fire  
Like I had drew god’s ire  
My lover fell ill with a horrid plague  
And she had died after they cut off her leg

I should’ve known that he wasn’t a faker  
He was a monster, a vile dealmaker  
Now I was alone, no one to call  
Voices whispered to me in my room above all  
They urged me to do crimes most humane  
After meeting that man, I had gone insane

To those in Gregory Hill or my home town  
Even if fate had dragged all of you down  
Hear my words, advice not of the norm  
 **Beware the lightbulb given human form**


End file.
